


Dear Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

by Deadly_Sirius



Series: Unfinished Works [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romantic Fluff, Sort of? - Freeform, jily, just wait for what I do with For Forever, slowburn, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/pseuds/Deadly_Sirius
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen, song by song, as if the marauders sang the musical.





	Dear Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411948) by TT Bret. 
  * Inspired by [Words Fail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411951) by TT Bret. 
  * Inspired by [Dear Evan Hansen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411957) by Steven Levenson, Benj Pasek, Justin Paul. 



> I was listening to DEH very late at night (when I was lucid and DEFINITELY needed sleep,) and realized that I could associate most of the lyrics in the musical with the lives of the marauders. This was definitely helped by TT Bret's Marauders cover of "Words Fail" and "Requiem," but it is NOT THE SAME STORY LINE, just a similar idea. I also will be changing some lyrics to make it fit the Marauders, so it is NOT THE EXACT SAME LYRICS. The songs are also NOT MATCHING THE DEH STORYLINE. This s not Dear Evan Hansen if Remus was Evan and Zoe is Sirius and Connor is Regulus, etc. It is each INDIVIDUAL SONG, ON THEIR OWN, fit with different characters and storylines for each one. One Marauder does not play one character the entire time, just as a heads up. And this is ONLY THE SONGS, not scenes in between, since I didn't get the copy of the script that I found in a bookstore (ik, I should get it or order it or something, but I didn't.)
> 
> Additionally: the story to the left are the lyrics (copy and pasted and then edited from azlyrics, so it's in their format), and the words on the right are my explanation of a) why I changed it or b) what's happening, just to give some context to the lyrics, as we don't have the rest of the musical to explain the storyline lol. The ending notes of each chapter will explain other views or stories that could've worked with the song and why I didn't end up using them.
> 
> I worked really hard to think of each different situation and make it work, so please give kudos or leave a comment if you liked it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Lupin and Euphemia Potter deal with their confusing and hurting boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the ending notes for alternate versions!

_NOTICE: PLEASE READ THE ABOVE NOTES ^^^ THEY GIVE EXPLANATION TO ANY HARD-TO-UNDERSTAND THINGS ABOUT THIS PROJECT._

* * *

 

 _[HOPE:]_  
Have you been writing those letters to yourself? "Dear Remus Lupin, this is gonna be a good day and here's why..."

 **Hope Lupin had convinced her son, after noticing his lack**  
**of friends and/or owls, that he should write himself letters,**  
**particularly ones to help himself feel okay about his lycanthropy.**  
**Today is his first day at Hogwarts, as an 11 year-old, and he is  
** **not particularly sure if he wants to go (and be seen as a freak) yet.**

 _[REMUS:]_  
I started one.  
  
_[HOPE:]_  
Those letters are important, honey. They're gonna help you build your confidence.  
  
_[REMUS:]_  
I guess.  
  
_[HOPE:]_  
Can we try to have an optimistic outlook, huh?  
Can we buck up just enough to see the world won't fall apart?  
Maybe this year, we decide  
We're thankful we got a chance this time  
This year, we make a new start

 **This year, he should act wisely and respectfully because**  
**Dumbledore is taking a very big chance letting a werewolf**   **go**  
to Hogwarts. But he's letting Remus _learn_ , and Remus should   
**be**   **thankful of the man for his chance.**

  
_[HOPE:]_  
Hey! I know! You can go around today and ask the other kids to sign your books. How 'bout that?

 **Books, not cast, because even if Remus did have a cast,**   **he**  
wouldn't want to bring attention to his lycanthropy **-inflicted**  
injuries. Instead, Hope remembers her  **son is very excited**  
about his new textbooks and his  **new ability to learn with**  
others, and maybe if someone  **doodles in the margins of his  
books and writes notes,**   **he'll feel like he isn't alone** **.**

 _[REMUS:]_  
Perfect.  
  
_[HOPE:]_  
I'm proud of you already.  
  
_[REMUS:]_  
Oh, good...  
  
_[HOPE:]_  
Another stellar conversation for the scrapbook  
Another stumble as I'm reaching for the right thing to say  
I'm kinda coming up empty  
Can't find my way to you  
  
Does anybody have a map?  
Anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this?  
I don't know if you can tell  
But this is me just pretending to know  
  
So where's the map?  
I need a clue  
'Cause the scary truth is  
I'm flying blind  
And I'm making this up as I go

**Hehe. "Flying" can be literal in this version too.**

_[EUPHEMIA:]_  
It's your seventh year, Sirius. You are not missing the first day.

 **Flash forward** **to the boys' seventh year, and Sirius is**  
**living with James and the Potters, and is not excited**   **to go**  
back to Hogwarts and see his cousins/brother  **for the first**  
time since he ran away. Instead, he gets high  **without  
James, so his best friend is too pissed to stick**   **up for him.**

  
_[SIRIUS:]_  
I already said, I'd fly in tomorrow.  
  
_[FLEAMONT:]_  
He doesn't listen. Look at him, he's probably high.  
  
_[JAMES:]_  
He's definitely high.  
  
_[EUPHEMIA:]_  
I don't want you going to Hogwarts high, Sirius.  
  
_[SIRIUS:]_  
Perfect, so then I won't go. Thanks, Mum!

 **Euphemia gives up because any time Sirius calls her Mum**  
**she remembers the circumstances that have lead to her**  
**and Fleamont practically adopting the boy. Plus, it just**  
**charms her and she bends and breaks for her son.**

  
_[EUPHEMIA:]_  
Another masterful attempt ends with disaster  
  
_[FLEAMONT:]_  
Floo's already backed up.  
  
_[EUPHEMIA:]_  
Pour another cup of tea  
And watch it all crash and burn

**I made it English and wizardly, lol.**

  
_[JAMES:]_  
Sirius finished the milk!  
  
_[EUPHEMIA:]_  
It's a puzzle, it's a maze  
I tried to steer through it a million ways  
But each day's another wrong turn  
  
_[FLEAMONT:]_  
I better head out.  
  
_[JAMES:]_  
If Sirius' not ready, I'm leaving for the train.

 **James would never, EVER "leave without" Sirius**  
**because that sentence implies he doesn't want to**  
**go with Sirius or that Sirius won't be there with him.**  
**Instead, he wants to meet Lily and his friends early,**  
**so he'll leave _first_ , and he's sure his mum will **  
**convince Sirius to leave on time, or else Sirius'll**   **get  
****hell from both McGonagall _and_ Remus Lupin.**

  
_[EUPHEMIA:]_  
Does anybody have a map?  
Anybody maybe..  
  
_[HOPE:]_  
Anybody have a map?

**The boys do, but not the kind you need.**

  
_[BOTH:]_  
..happen to know how the hell to do this?  
I don't know if you can tell  
But this is me just pretending to know  
  
_[HOPE:]_  
So where's the map?  
  
_[EUPHEMIA:]_  
I need a clue  
  
_[BOTH:]_  
'Cause the scary truth is  
  
_[EUPHEMIA:]_  
I'm flying blind  
I'm flying blind  
  
_[HOPE:]_  
I'm flying blind  
I'm flying..  
  
_[BOTH:]_  
I'm flying blind  
And I'm making this up as I go  
As I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was going to have Lily be Evan Hansen and her mother be Heidi because I thought it would fit with her insecurities about being a witch (or a prefect was another option I explored). But the language didn't fit well with the letters and such. Plus, she's such a fantastic and confident witch, and just woman in general, that I vetoed that option.
> 
> My next thought was Peter and his mother as Evan and Heidi (because, as I'll say a million times throughout this project, Peter is literally Evan oml). But when I wrote it, it was too.. basic. To bland, too obvious (not that Remus being Evan here ISN'T also obvious, whoops). I felt like I wanted something new, even if it was small, to be brought to the role, not just Evan 2.0.
> 
> The OG plan was actually to have Remus be Connor (lmao FIGHT ME he was sarcastic and shitty and drank and swore just as much as the other marauders, he'd totally get high to cover his anxiety). You know, he's really anxious to go back to school and see his friends, but by the time he'd gotten to fourth year, he couldn't deny that he loved Hogwarts and his friends, he'd want to go back. The tone was too "cool upperclassmen" for me to write him as a younger student. Additionally, there wasn't a fourth person in his house to play Zoe.
> 
> I had reserves about writing Sirius in the role of Connor because (yeah it was obvious, but more importantly) he always loved Hogwarts. He'd want to go back, it was his safe-space and escape from Grimmauld Place. Plus, Walburga would not talk with him and find him difficult yet endearing, she'd just curse him. So I twisted it as seventh year Sirius. He's close enough to Euphemia by now to talk back, and Peter and Remus have been visiting him and James all summer randomly, so why would he want to go back to school where there are Death Eaters and his family? Hell naw.
> 
> I liked the comparison of young Remus and older Sirius (in relative to their school ages) being similar. And the time transition made the song more interesting, or so I thought. Plus, Hope and Euphemia Potter are some BOSS MOTHERS that don't get a lot of recognition for how much they did for their boys. If this was HP era instead of marauders the entire song would probably be Molly Weasley. Or maybe some Narcissa too.
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and kudos if you like it! Idk if I actually will do the FOUR.TEEN. other songs on the soundtrack (not doing demos or ones not recorded with the published album!) but let me know if this is something y'all are interested in seeing more of! I have to figure out how much of the songs I want to edit. Because on one hand, I can leave most of it alone, but I could also edit it a lot to make it super magical, ya know? Definitely let me know what you guys are interested in seeing!


End file.
